


“We're all mad here.”

by LuciaWilt



Series: Cross Time [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crossing Timelines, M/M, Mention of sexual acts, Roy Mustang swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: "...It’s nice, knowing that we have a place to come home to after all this time. It’s nice knowing that there is someone who understands the pain.”And Roy couldn’t help but agree, as much as he was wanting not to.





	“We're all mad here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that '03 FMA is like the gritty darker version of FMA. Having sex with Edward and Alphonse really isn't that horrible to them since I feel like everything is just shitty and gritty and dark for them. That and Edward 1000% would kill someone in '03. 
> 
> I'm not tagging underage because the actual events do not take place, they only speak about it.

Even with his poor eye sight, Roy could distinguish Edward Elric from anyone else. That golden hair, the golden eyes, and the golden skin were so distinct to just him. He watched as the younger male shifted standing there, glancing around the room.

The one outlier in this already bizarre day was the young man standing next to him. Of course it was Alphonse. Roy could see it in his face. However this Alphonse was distinicly younger. His hair was long, almost an identical copy of how Ed wore his. Not only that, but he was dressed in black from head to toe with that iconic red coat over his thin shoulders. To top it all off, he wore soft white gloves.

There was stitching on the gloves that Roy could tell were there, but that was about it from where he was standing.

“I understand that this is uncomfortable for you, but I am going to have to ask you some questions.”

“Well it is me!” Ed shouted, reaching into his brown coat. Roy spotted the familiar holster of a gun strapped to Ed’s thin chest and was a little shocked. It took years upon years for Ed to finally carry a hand gun, upon Roy’s adamant requests. This Edward was already carrying one; though he was 23. Did the other Roy asks as well? What had happened in the…the other side from where these two copies of Ed and Al came from?

Finally the white gloved hands pulled out that distinct pocket watch that Roy’s Ed had given up years ago. So this one was still in the military. He felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him that their Roy could still have these two under his watch. As Edward grew up, Roy realized that they had grown into what someone could call friends. Multiple times, once Edward became of legal age, Roy felt himself ponder about other things. But…but there was something strange in the way this particular Edward looked. Yes he was taller and his face was sharper, but barely. Yes he was 23, but he still looked like he was just 16. Not to mention so many other variables that Roy’s head was spinning just thinking about them.

“I see. Please sit Edward, Alphonse.” Roy motioned towards the chairs in his office and the two boys looked at each other. There was a brief moment of panic that shot through Roy; that he thought the two of them would sprint off out of the office. However, Alphonse tugged on his older brothers coat sleeve and they started away from the door. 

Yet something went wrong. It was Riza that noticed first. She called out Edward’s name that had Roy focusing harder through the blur his eyes gave him and Alphonse whipped around. Edward was swaying some, his face suddenly having gone rather pale. His skin dripped sweat and those golden eyes were hazy. Before any of them could reach him, his legs gave out and his body collapsed onto the floor. Roy was nearly blind but he could still see how Edward’s hair spilled onto the floor like molten gold. He punished himself quietly for finding the sight beautiful as he rushed over to Alphonse who was already kneeling at his brother’s side.

Riza was next to Roy, inspecting Edward for any injuries on his head then feeling his pulse. “Does this happen often…to this Edward.” It was still strange to say in Roy’s mouth but he got it out somehow. Never the less, Alphonse nodded which had Roy frowning. 

“Ever since the two of us got back from the other side of the gate, he started having fainting spells.” He paused. “It worried me for a while since you know, our mother was sick.” Bringing up Trisha Elric made Roy’s stomach flip. It was never good hearing about their deceased mother; especially when these two were involved. “Thankfully, from the memories that I had retained when I returned to this body, I do not recall her ever having fainting spells. She would cough blood for hours, but never faint.” 

Well that was indeed a blessing in disguise. If Edward had his mother’s illness, no matter what version of Edward Elric, Roy would feel such a horrible pang of sadness he would not know what to do with himself. He never lost Edward and never wanted to. 

“Alright.” Roy said, going to lift the young man up. He had never picked up Edward and considering how much his Edward had grown in the past couple of years, it seemed as though that opportunity had passed completely for him. However this Edward was light, even with his automail. His body felt like nothing as the motion of moving him had the blonde curling into Roy’s chest. When he turned to put him on the long couch in his office, he stopped mid step; seeing as his team had huddle around the now open door. They stared at Alphonse and Edward in his arms and Roy knew he could not get them to get back to their work. They cared for the two boys as much as Roy and Riza did. Therefore he just sighed and barked off commands, telling them to grab tea or warm water as well as a towel and some ice. Like magic they were gone and Roy walked over to place the young man did. When he did, he stepped back and Alphonse took the spot next to his brother on the couch, gently brushing his gloved fingers over Edward’s paled skin.

When he sat down in the single seat across from them, Riza took up her usual spot behind him and to his right. Now that the commotion had died down some, Roy put his glasses back on; taking a better look at the two of them sitting on the couch. At first he did not see anything new that he had not taken notice of before; but then his eyes trailed over the stitching on the back of Alphonse’s hands. He knew those transmutation circles and he felt like he was going to puke.

“What are those?” He asked pointing towards the young man’s hands as though he didn’t already know. Alphonse looked down then glanced back up with a cute smile on his face. Cute. Listen to yourself Mustang, what the hell is wrong with you.

“Oh. When Brigadier General Mustang, well our Mustang, was stationed up North and Brother was on the other side of the Gate, I went and pestered him. I was working on a way to get Brother back and needed some help,” Of course he had been working on a way to get Edward back from “beyond the Gate” as he keeps saying. The Elric’s were everything and stubborn was the major trait. “Since I was snowed in up there with him for a while, I thought why not get taught flame alchemy? Trust me it took a long time for me to convince him.” Well this other Roy was smart about one thing at least. Though apparently he obviously buckled at some point. But if Alphonse pointed those big brown eyes at him and pulled the “puppy” look, Roy was sure he would succumb to it as well.

Before he could ask anything else, the rest of his team came back with the supplies. They were quick to put everything down and leave his office though he was sure they were listening behind the door once again. He could not blame them. Two boys that were Edward and Alphonse Elric, or well said they were the Elric’s; he would be interested as well.

“I see. I suspect you are as good at is as you are at everything else.” And Roy meant it. Depending on how long these two were here, he would have to ask Alphonse to show him his control of the alchemy. 

“Hmm.” Alphonse shrugged, as strange look coming over his face. “I guess. Though I suspect he only taught me because I looked so much like Edward.” It was the first time Roy had actually ever heard Alphonse call his older brother by his given name. Both he and Riza were taken aback by it. 

“Why do you say that?” He was interested.

That sad look vanished, a genuine smile forming on Alphonse’s face. “That was in the past.” A blush formed on his face and Roy already did not like where this was headed. “Things are different now. He cares a great deal for both Brother and I.”

“He…cares a great deal?” Roy wished he hadn’t said anything. He knew Riza was tense behind him, obviously anticipating what was coming just as well as he was. 

“Yes, when Edward got back, I never saw our Roy so happy; not since he was shot in the head by General Archer.” 

Archer? Roy had never heard that name before. He frowned. It was obviously a General from whatever version of reality these two came from. And he shot their Roy in the head? What in the world was that idiot getting himself into? Though that brought up the question of their Roy’s relationship towards Edward. Roy’s eyes flickered down to the still sleeping blonde before glancing back up at Alphonse whose face was unreadable. This Alphonse seemed…seemed melancholy, like he was even more mature then his own Alphonse. “I know what you are going to ask sir.” 

“Oh?” Though his wit seemed to be a universal standard. 

“What is brother’s relationship to you, well, our Roy? Am I in the ballpark?” Damn Alphonse and his silver tongue. Roy nodded and Alphonse had a strange smile on his face. “Well,” he started, brushing some of Edward’s golden hair away from his face. “Roy was Edward’s first kiss, at least his first kiss on this side of the gate when we returned.”

What?

“Though I must be honest. He was my first kiss as well. That happened before I went through the gate with Brother the second time; when I was up north with him.”

Now that had Roy jumping from his seat. He felt like he was going to vomit when he turned towards the door. He knew his team was listening and that wasn’t even the worst part of it. “I apologize for I am holding back information still. He was not only our first kiss. He also-.” Roy couldn’t take any more. He put up a gloved hand, indicating that he really wanted Alphonse to stop speaking for he already knew where the rest of that sentence was going to do. He dropped back in his seat and covered his face with his hands; accompanied by a long drawn out groan. 

“What the fuck was he thinking?” Fucking a 14 year old Alphonse? How stupid could he have been? Yes this Alphonse had those delicate features that one would usually attribute to a young woman, but that did not change the fact that he was Alphonse Elric. And having sex with Edward as well. God Roy felt like he wanted to die, go to whatever universe these two were from, and beat some sense into “their Roy”. 

“It was all consensual sir.” Alphonse said, trying to amend the whole situation. 

“That may be true Alphonse,” Roy started, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was all starting to give him a headache. “But that does not change the fact tha-“

“It doesn’t rain here.”

For the first time since he met Alphonse Elric, the young man interrupted someone. Roy was always suspicious that Alphonse was far more biting then he let on, but he just never showed it when his brother was around. 

Now here he sat in front of him. Both Roy and Riza stared with stunned face’s; watching the young man look out the window with a sad look. They glanced and noted that it in fact was sunny. Central was known for its relatively good weather. That was part of the reason why Roy was so glad he was stationed there. He would be useless anywhere else really; well, aside from Ishval. But that was a different situation entirely. They turned back to Alphonse who still looked out towards the bright day. His hand was brushing through Edward’s blonde locks that Alphonse had pushed out of its braid. 

“It rains a lot in our Central. It rains and it’s cloudy. This sun reminds me of Resembol. Though thtat really isn’t our home anymore.” He finally looked away from the window and stared at Roy; peeling back the layers. This was not the puppy eyes Roy had been hoping for. These were knowing and so wise beyond their years. “I know that you may be uncomfortable with what I explained to you, but he takes care of us. We live with him in his town house. It’s nice, knowing that we have a place to come home to after all this time. It’s nice knowing that there is someone who understands the pain.”

And Roy couldn’t help but agree, as much as he was wanting not to. 


End file.
